Protection
by Zombie Thorn
Summary: Derek and Simon are sent to protect Chloe, Tori, and others by Kit. They need to keep them safe and more importantly; alive. Will they be able to convince Chloe and the others to come with them willingly? Will they succeed in keeping them safe? Or, will the bad guys win? After all, bad guys always do. Read, review, and find out. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of you who have read and reviewed my other story Fallen Star, thank you. That meant so much to me. This is the other story that I was thinking about. I hope all of you find it well.**_

_**You do need to know that I believe I'm taken on a different writing style for this one. Not just because of the fact that this one is in First Person POV, but because I include Simons and I'm attempting to involve other Characters. Please, give me a break if I get a few things wrong avout them. Jinx is allowing me to barrow the book series for research, so I will be reading them again. I am a fast reader and will do my best to maintain my once-a-day updates.**_

_**Please, give this story a chance and tell me what you think of this style of writing in a review. This one is a little less innocent, but I believe just as heart-wrenching.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_******Derek POV  
**_

I frowned at Simon as we walked down the hallway. We hadn't gotten five feet through the door before girls flocked to him, wanting to know who the new kid was. It was beginning to annoy me. We couldn't even get to class, but, of course, I knew there was no point in trying to talk to him, so I just sat by and waited.

As I waited, I examined the walls of our new school. They were an off-white color with posters supporting after-school groups, jobs, and news. There were signs on and beside each door that described what that class was; World History, Algebra, Lynx Graphics, etc. It was an interesting school. I didn't have a problem with that, but even as we were signing up, some people were informing us that it may not be the best place.

I didn't understand why. I watched some of the kids flowing in-and-out of the classrooms, but they all looked happy and content. The teachers were all up-beat and seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was an aura about the place that was inviting and calming. It most definitely wasn't the worst school I'd been to.

"Derek, ready to go?" Simon asked, jogging me out of my examinations.

I nodded, but didn't speak, unwilling to associate with the girls present.

With that, we finished making our way to our intended classroom; English. Simple enough. We walked in and were greeted by a smiling teacher.

"Why, hello there! You must be Simon and Derek. May I ask which is which?" she asked kindly.

Simon grinned, "I'm Simon. This here is my brother Derek."

I kept my head tilted slightly down with my hands tucked in my pockets. I was always uncomfortable when it came to being around a lot of people.

"Nice to meet you guys. I am Mrs. Tessa. I don't have a seating arrangement, so feel free to sit where you please. I will go easy on you today until you get used to the flow of things. Does that sound good?" she explained.

I half-nodded while Simon confirmed it verbally. "Of course, Mrs. Tessa. Thank you."

Then, we made our way to our seats. There were no two seats together, so Simon sat by a group of girls that waved him over eagerly. I, on the other hand, sat in the last remaining seat in the back row. From this spot I could attempt to hide from the penetrating stares and watch the classroom.

I was looking for someone in particular. I had a piece of paper with her name and description on it as well as a few others. I'd memorized the list and Simon and I were off to find them. It was important to find the people listed in order to protect them. It was our job to watch them.

Though, we couldn't let it known why we were suddenly here at this school. We had to keep quiet and work quickly, but stealthily. I didn't expect it to be that hard. Especially since most of the names on the list were female. I was almost positive they'd be attracted to Simon. After all, he was the more out-going of our duo.

I listened to the whispers going on around me. Though I tried not to, it was hard not to overhear. It wasn't that they were being rather loud or anything, just the fact that my ears could pick up on it more easily than most. It had always been that way for as long as I could remember. Usually, I could control it and select what interested me, but sometimes -especially lately- I had a harder time ignoring the background noise.

Of course it was the usual whispers. There were people talking about me and Simon, talking about his blonde hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. A lot of the girls wouldn't shut up about him. Then, there was me. Most of them were just talking about how tall I was and how I looked antisocial. Thankfully, most of them circled back around to Simon.

I did notice, however, one girl in particular that didn't seem to be involved with all of the discussion. She was leaning over an English book, glancing at it then, scribbling down some notes in a notebook. Her blonde hair was covering her face, and she was slim and small. There were a lot of blonde girls in the classroom, but I had a feeling about her. I just had to see her eyes. If they were as blue as the pictures, then I had found our target.

As if sensing my thoughts, she looked up and her hair fell away, exposing her pale skin, button nose, and shocking blue eyes. She met mine for a moment before blushing and turning back to the book.

I smiled. Yes, I'd found her.

Chloe Saunders.

_**Please review and tell me if you think I should continue this story. I would like a few reviews before posting the next chapter, if you want it that is.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you very much for the reviews. As usual, your support is greatly appreciated. Please, don't stop! I'm sorry for the late update, but Jinx and I made a new account! It's Jinxed Roses. That is the account for our collaboration story. As soon as we can tomorrow, we will post the first chapter! It's called Rise of the Next Generation. CHECK IT OUT!**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_******Chloe POV  
**_

I slouched in my seat, attempting to ignore the sets of eyes on me. The two new kids were staring at me. I hadn't caught their names, but they refused to look away. I kept my eyes in my book, hiding my flushed cheeks. I didn't understand why they were watching me. I suppose nobody else had noticed, but I had.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and I had the sweet mercy of escape. I jammed my books into my backpack and hurried out. I rounded the corner in a hurry only to slam into someone. Before I could fall, hands grabbed me, helping me balance before landing on my butt. I looked up to the face of whom helped me.

My eyes grew wide and I froze when I saw them. I was already stumbling over myself, looking for excuses. "I-I'm sorry. I sh-should pay attention. I-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down." he replied. His hands dropped from my forearms, and he smiled a perfect smile, his almond-shaped brown eyes twinkling.

I clutched my backpack protectively, unsure as to what to say.

"I'm new here. Could you show me around?" he asked.

"Wh-where do you n-need to go?" I stuttered.

"The fitness center. I know it's downstairs somewhere, but I can't find it. I looked earlier today. Please?"

It wasn't polite to say no. Seeing no other choice, I nodded, and began my decent down the stairs to the main floor. He followed beside me, sticking close. I felt a little strange, unsure as to why he would ask me of all people to help him.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

Caught off-guard, I nearly tumbled down the stairs. If it hadn't been for his arms catching me, I would have. My cheeks flushed instantly and I felt unbelievably stupid. I looked up to see him smile. "Falling for me already?"

My mouth dropped and my cheeks got even redder, if that was possible. "Well, y-you see, I-I j-j-" _Calm down. _I took a deep breath and tried again. "Sorry. I'm clumsy."

He once again released me and began walking again. "No problem."

Once downstairs, I led him to the workout room. "Here you are."

He glanced around, frowning. "Thank you, I would've never found it. It's pretty far back here, isn't it?"

"That it is." I replied, eager to escape. I easily noticed how attractive he was, but that didn't take away from the way he'd stared at me earlier. Part of me hoped he thought I was cute, but then the rational part of me kicked in, informing me that he'd been talking to the clique of the year. The soon-to-be Victoria Secret models.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. I followed his gaze to where a tall, luminous figure hovered a few feet away. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough." the figure grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His dark hair fell into his face and he was looking at me out of the corner of his green eyes, but that didn't take away from the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm Simon, by the way. That's Derek." the blonde one- Simon stated.

I shook his hand and turned back to the quiet shadow, but he didn't make a move to shake it. "I'm Chloe." I finally uttered.

He grumbled something that didn't sound accepting, and turned, marching into the fitness room.

Simon smiled awkwardly, moving towards the door way. "See you around."

I nodded, turning to hurry away. Part of me hoped not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_******Simon POV  
**_

I started the computer, pulled up Skype, and logged in. After it started up, I pulled up the needed contact, and called them. A screen popped up with the picture of my associate.

"Hey, Dad." I said with a smile.

My father -Kit- smiled back, but his dark brown eyes still showed the worry within. "Hey, son."

I felt Derek lean over my shoulder, peering into his camera. He looked intent in the video that displayed on the screen. "Hey."

"Hello. Have you found the people on the list?" he asked.

"We know of a couple, but we've only managed to talk to one." I explained.

"Who?"

"Chloe Saunders."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'm going to speak with the others tomorrow."

"How long do we have to get close to them?" Derek asked from a few feet back.

"Not long. I don't know when the Edison group is going to make their move, but I know it's soon. Move quickly but safely. If you have to, lead them to the house and explain everything to the best of your abilities. Leave out the details." Kit replied.

I grinned. "Don't worry. I already now how I'm going to convince them to come with us."

"How's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I stood up, gesturing at myself, "Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't want this?"

I saw Derek shake his head in the video on the screen and I turned to him. "Oh, come on. You know they want me."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they want you Simon." Kit said.

I sat back down, smiling. "Oh, I know."

"Okay, back to our previous topic. We can't let the Edison Group get them. It wouldn't be good for the kids at all. I'm trusting you guys to get them here safely, that's why I sent you. You know this. I do need one thing from you though. You have to promise me something." he explained.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Give me your word that you will come back. Even if you can't bring them back with you. I need you to swear to me that you will return safely." The seriousness of his words rang clear.

I nodded, half-smiling. "Come on, Dad. You know we will."

Derek nodded, half-smiling. "Of course, Dad."

"Good. I love you guys."

"Love you too." we replied in unison.

He smiled, and logged off.

The screen went blank, and we were left to worry on our own.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was in such a hurry to post last time that I didn't tell thank you to everyone! I need you all to know… thank you! I have a lot going on so I won't have time to do each one individually, but your questions will be answered nonetheless! Jinx and I think there's something going on with Fanfic. People are having trouble logging in and reviewing. I hope they fix it. I love your reviews!**_

_**The love triangle thing is hard to answer. I'm going to have it where Simon likes Chloe like in the series, but I just can't tear Chloe and Derek apart. They're too cute! I am going to havve Simon gain a crush on someone...you will have to see! I don't want Simon to be alone. :)  
**_

_**AND THANK JINX FOR ASSISTING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE! I was stuck! **_

_**Also, sorry for the lengthy time between updates. I've been having complications with my computer. It's like some higher power is saying, "You want to write? NO! I shall have your puppy dog eat your charger cord for the third time! Why? Because I'm bored!**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Derek POV  
**_

I attempted to ignore the chatter of voices echoing through my head. It was loud, confusing, and starting to tick me off. Even my attempts at focusing on Chloe's conversation was pointless. She was mere tables away, but the roaring from the other kids drowned out her soft voice.

Simon was off in the hall somewhere speaking to a girl who called herself Tori and another who informed us that she was Rae. They were on the list.

Deciding that listening in on Chloe's conversation was pointless, I stood up, dumped my tray, and left. I saw no point in sticking around, being stared at when I could easily go up to the library to be alone.

Once upstairs, I sprawled into one of the giant red beanbags covering the front of the room. It was even big enough for me to stretch in. My legs and head didn't have to hand over. I was in a perfect spot to where it was as though the beanbag engulfed me. There was an indent like it was made for me. Wonderful.

I wasn't there long before I heard someone hurrying up the stairs by the library doorway. I glanced at the clock. There were still twenty minutes of lunch left. Usually, nobody came up here. Without rolling over, I turned, looking to the doorway.

Chloe came in, glancing around as if to see who was there. She didn't see me. She dropped her backpack which made an audible thud and charged towards the other beanbag. With a happy squeal, she leapt into the air, flying a couple feet before landing onto the beanbag. Sighing happily, she rubbed against it, wedging her small frame between the pillows within. Her strawberry hair fell about, too light to blend in with the red.

She smiled contently.

I smiled as well, holding in slight laughter as I watched her. She was so amusing, oblivious to my presence.

Her eyes opened, shining blue, glancing around. They locked on me, and she gasped, her face visibly turning red. She sat up, fumbling for her stuff. "I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't r-r-" she stopped, taking a breath. "Usually nobody is in here."

I shrugged, not taking offence. I'd prefer it if nobody noticed me. It was easier that way. "It's fine."

She bit her lip, frowning. "Um, so, you're Derek?"

"Yes, and you're Chloe." I replied cooly.

"Why did you come here?"

"Just moved because my Dad got a job offer. To be a manager at Wal Mart." _Stupid but simple._

"Yeah? Wal Mart's good." she replied uneasily.

I nodded.

She tried to continue politely, "So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fifteen."

"That's nice." _She doesn't look fifteen._

It must have been her small frame and child-like innocence about her. She was oblivious to all the bad. Grant it, she was developed, her body just didn't portray that of a teenage girl. I tried to hide my examination of her, but I was pretty sure she saw. Her face grew hotter and she looked away.

"Do you like it here?" she asked, playing with her bag.

"Sure." I replied. I wasn't exactly lying. I didn't mind it, but I couldn't let myself like it or I wouldn't want to leave this place. I had to be able to leave this place at a moments notice. Just like all the others. I could never stay in one place too long, would never allow myself to even contemplate that thought.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Homework, I guess. You?"

"Um, I m-make movies."

"Are you any good?" the question sounded harsher than I intended, like I was assuming she was bad at it. I didn't bother correcting myself. There was no point in wanting her to like me.

She shot me a look that I couldn't quite describe, but -if I tried- I would have to say that she went from a freshly-cut rose to a pin-sharp thornin .2 seconds. It was kind of shocking.

"Of course I am." she spat out. She seemed to catch herself, "I mean, I l-like to think I am."

My face stayed emotionless, but inside, I couldn't be more surprised by her attitude. Looks can be deceiving. "I see."

"Um, Simon's y-your brother, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

She gave me a funny look which I interpreted as that of the one that all people think about us.

"I was adopted." not entirely true, but that would do.

"Oh, no, I didn't- I mean-" the bell rang, sparring her the moment of having to find an excuse.

"Off you go." I murmured.

"Bye. Sorry." and with that, she was gone.

I stared after her, wondering why she apologized again. She seemed to do that a lot.

_**Sorry for the lateness once again. And, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember to look up Jinxed Rose (Collab account for Jinx and I) and read our collab story Rise of the Next Generation. PLEASE REVIEW! We're upset because of the lack of them… please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_******Chloe POV  
**_

I frowned, playing with the food on my plate. It was one of the few times Dad was home, but I didn't feel like talking. He was looking at his phone, sending emails, organizing plans, doing everything that needed to be done. I wasn't on his to-do list.

"How was school?" he managed to ask distractedly.

I looked up. I knew he cared about me, I mean, he was my Dad. I had to remember he had a busy life.

"It was school." I stated.

"Keeping you grades up?"

"Yes. A's and B's."

"Good. Keep it up, okay?"

"Of course. You know, there's parent/teacher conferences next week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I held in a sigh, "I did Dad. Twice before."

He stopped, looking up. He seemed to be thinking and then- "Oh, you're right. I remember now. I'm sorry. You will have to tell your teacher I'll be out of town next week. I apologize."

I nodded, "That's alright, Dad. Are you done? I can take the plates in."

"Sure." he said, smiling.

I stood up and gathered the plates, heading out.

"Chloe?"

I turned, "Yes, Dad?"

"I love you, sweetie."

I smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

With that, I turned away and headed towards our large kitchen. It was normally a short walk down a narrow hallway that was lit fairly well, but something was strange about this time. The light was flickering which automatically made me think it needed changed. Okay, that wasn't unusual.

I felt weird. Like something was pressing against me, like the air around me was getting thicker. My heart thumped as I began to be afraid.

_This is silly._, I thought. _What's wrong with me? Stress. That's it._

I moved into the dark kitchen, feeling for the light switch. I didn't go in there often enough to know right where it was. I flipped it on and…

The plates fell out of my hand, shattering on the hard floor. Terror spread through me.

"Daddy!"

My hands still trembled as I held the coffee cup. Dad was sitting next to me on the couch, hugging my shoulders. Miraculously, he wasn't even glancing at his blackberry.

"Tell me again what you saw." he said softly.

"I've told you twice." I snapped. I didn't mean too, but I just didn't understand why he couldn't believe me.

"I know, I know. I'm just…trying to imagine it." he stated, rubbing my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, attempting to picture it, but the image that fluttered over the back of my eyelid was too horrifying. I opened my eyes, focusing on the coffee. "I don't really know what it looked like. I just flipped on the light and it was this black mass. For some reason, I could see his face though. Its eyes were coal black and it was grinning so evilly. It had sharp teeth that were all yellow…" My voice trembled. "It was like a horror movie scene."

He sighed. "Maybe you were seeing things…"

I immediately felt the need to defend myself, but we'd had this conversation before. I was stressed, I watched too many movies, my imagination ran wild, etc.. As much as I tried to remind myself of that, it just felt so real anytime I saw that… that… _thing._

I couldn't argue with him though. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You should get some rest, honey." he advised.

I nodded and stood up, setting my cup on the end table.

He stood with me, giving me a semi-awkward hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I hugged back, "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Chloe." he replied.

With that, I made my way upstairs, leaving all the lights on and keeping my gaze cast onto the floor in order to avoid seeing any unwanted images. Once upstairs, I crawled into bed, and attempted to fall asleep.

After a while, I drifted into a dreamless dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry I forgot to thank you all last time. My head was killing me and I just wanted to post something. I don't post everyday anymore. :,( I'm afraid I'm getting to a point where I'm having a harder time writing everything. My fan fictions and personal stories included. Even when I attempted to begin our collaboration novel (not fanfic) with Jinx, nothing was really coming out. Wish me luck everyone!**_

_**Jayfire: Lol, My headaches gone, but now I'm getting a cold. Yay me! Right? Thanks for caring. I think Jinx is sick too.**_

_**Rephiamluvers123: I will attempt to quicken my updates! No promises though!**_

_**ChocolateMONSTER: I JUST spotted your review! Thank you, it made me feel better. I was starting to worry people didn't like this one as much.**_

_**Hungergameskniss: I just saw your review! Thank you! I was getting worried! But, wow, you took my whole "short review" comment to a whole new level. Mind explaining? : )**_

_**I am SO SORRY for the incredibly long update waiting period.. Oh, please forgive me.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Simon POV**_

I looked over to Derek. His eyes were still locked on Chloe. It was kind of obvious he wasn't just watching her. I got that look on my face plenty of times. She was pretty. The only reason I was staring my eyes away was because he liked her. I had to give him a chance. I'd never seen him look at a girl that way.

In an effort to avoid the awkwardness, I made my way to the hallway, towards Lynx Graphics. In that class I could work on my comic book and get graded on it. Grant it, I didn't appreciate people grading my private work, sometimes it was all I wanted to do. That was one of those moments.

As I sat in a chair, I looked around for inspiration.

That's when she caught my eye.

It wasn't so much her as what was in her hand. Or, to be more specific, what was floating above her hand. Yeah, I said "above".

There was a pen hovering mere centimeters above her hand. As her fingers gracefully moved ever so slightly, one right after the other, the pen twirled, fallowing the movements. For a moment, I was transfixed with amazement, surprised at the sight before me. Soon, my thoughts drastically changed.

She moved her finger differently, and though her fingers still moved swiftly, the pen seemed as though its movements were stalled. It shook for a moment, fighting her control.

I watched as her expression grew from childlike pleasure to anger. Within seconds of this occurring, the pen went flying across the room, slamming into the back of the head of some poor, unsuspecting bystander.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, grabbing the back of his head, and turning around accusingly. "What was that for?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"That's a lie." he advanced threateningly, his thin frame looking menacing. "You're always throwing crap and I've had enough."

She stood up, backing away, and raising her hands as a sign of surrender. "I already apologized. I didn't mean to. I don't know why it happens to me."

"You're a freak! That's why!" he barked.

When I saw her shrivel up and tears fill her eyes, I'd seen enough. I stood, placing my notebook down, and moving over to place myself between them, facing the oncoming threat.

"That's about enough." I stated.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not some hero. I don't go charging in to save damsels in distress, and I don't think I'm some big, badass guy. I just see no reason for some loser to treat an innocent girl like that.

"Back off." he ordered.

I glared into his eyes, bringing myself up to my full height, and puffing out my chest slightly. "If you're as big a man as you think you are, you'll walk away."

He met my gaze with his own, his lip twitching.

I hoped I looked more frightening than I felt. This would be a good time for Derek to come join in.

"Whatever. She's not worth the waste of time." he said, stomping away.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

After making sure he was gone, I turned to face the girl. "Are you alright?"

Tears were falling quietly down her cheeks. She sniffled, wiping at them. "I'm fine. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"It was no big deal." he stated.

She frowned, strays of her blonde hair escaping her ponytail and falling into her face, covering her soft blue eyes.

I smiled down at her, "Don't listen to that jerk. He's just an idiot."

For a moment, I contemplated whether or not I should tell her hat I saw or ask her about it. It would have to be brought up sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

"What's the name of my hero?" she asked softly, attempting a laugh. It was.. Cute.

"Simon." I replied. "and for my damsel?"

"Liz. Like Lizzie Mcguire. Except, I don't go by Lizzie because I think it sounds kind of babyish." she explained.

Liz. She was on the list.

"I like it." I murmured. It took me a moment to realize how cheesy that was.

She smiled and the bell rang. "Oh, I'd better go." she hugged me suddenly -a short, tight embrace that left me smiling- before hurrying out of the room.

I hadn't realized Derek was in the room until he moved up beside me. "I see you found Liz."

_**I'm sorry if I got her eye color wrong, but I can't remember what it is nor could I find it in the book. Please, spank that review button for me. : )**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. I'm so sorry this is so late. I had a lot of stuff going on and I don't have much time. As usual to all my reviewers thank you for the support and I'm so glad you help me! i listen to everything you say. You wanted action, so here it is. I hope you guys stuck with me! Also to those of you who are my new followers/reviewers/readers. Thank you!  
**

_**Chapter Seven**_

I adjusted my sitting position on the floor. My knees were beginning to ache from the crouching and I was getting annoyed with all the people around me. They were bunched up against the walls, sweating, and complaining under their breath. I could hear and smell everything and t was beginning to give me a headache.

"How much longer is this lock down gonna last?" someone asked.

The teacher frowned, shrugging. "This isn't a drill. Please, hush."

I'd had a bad feeling all day and something about this lock down had me wondering. I couldn't hear anything or see anything outside the closed windows or doors, even with my advanced senses. Something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what.

Chloe was in the corner, clutching her camera to her chest, Simon was sitting casually with Liz, smiling at each other, and Victoria –or Tori as she liked to be called- was glaring at Simon, jealousy showing in her eyes. I was next to Simon, studying the exits, and making sure there was a way out. Everyone was tense and frustrated, tired of being locked up for an hour and a half without even knowing why. I had a good idea of what the reason might be.

I was just leaning over to tell Simon my theory when it sounded. The fire alarm began to blare, the deafening siren piercing my ears. Cringing, I stood up automatically, wondering momentarily what to do.

The teacher stood as well, motioning for the kids to rise up. "Hold on." He went over to the door, opening it, and peering into the hallway. Though the other kids in the room were not able to, I heard him utter, "Oh, my God." With that, he turned, "Hurry, everyone. You know what to do. Quickly and smoothly."

Everyone filed out, but I fell back in line with Simon, Tori, Liz, and Chloe. When we began to enter the hall, we were met with a thick veil of smoke and the spinning lights of the fire alarm. Chloe was first in line, so it was her that was met with the slamming door. The door to the classroom slammed shut, trapping us in and coming a mere inch from hitting her face.

"Eep!" she squealed, latching on to the person closest to her, which happened to be me.

I looked down at her, unsure as to what to do.

Looking up, she met my eyes for a moment before blushing and letting go, moving back.

"What do we do?" Tori asked, reaching for Simons hand.

Simon frowned, pulling his hand free. "Are we locked in?"

I reached for the doorknob, but yanked my hand back quickly, grunting. "It's hot."

"What do you mean, 'it's hot'?" Tori snapped, moving to touch the knob herself. When her fingertips brushed against it, she cried out.

"I'll break it down." I said, backing up to give myself room. I was planning on throwing myself against it, shoulder first, but was interrupted by Simon.

"Hold on. I've got a better idea." he said.

All eyes landed on him, but he was only looking at Liz. He moved close, cupping her hands in his. "Okay, do you trust me?"

"No." she replied.

He grinned. "That's too bad. I still have to ask you this; can you open it with your mind?"

She looked offended. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about either until it hit me. She was a telepathic. I recalled Simon telling me about her pen accident. She could control things with her mind, and, using that ability, she should be able to turn the knob, and swing the door open

"I know you can move stuff without touching it. Please try?" he asked, his voice calm despite the situation.

"This is crazy." Mumbled Tori. "I'm gonna die because of a bunch of crazy people. Thanks Liz."

"You can do it." Simon murmured.

"I can't. I can't do it. I can barely make a pen move." she muttered, looking at the floor.

"I know you can do it. I believe you can." Simon countered.

As Simon continued to try to coax her, I looked around the room for an alternative way out. We were on the second floor, so it was too far to jump for the others. Though I could make it, I'd have no way of coming back in to save them, if the drop itself didn't draw attention from people outside. If Liz didn't get herself together anytime soon, I would have to step in. Turning, I faced the group, getting anxious, and feeling hot. I wasn't sure whether it was because of the fire outside the room or my usual moments of unbearable sweat.

"Okay, I'll try." Liz stated, stepping shyly towards the door. The room was beginning to fill with smoke and the deep breath she took caused her to cough. Simon squeezed her hand tightly before stepping back to give her room.

I'm not completely clear on what happened the next few moments, but it happened something like this: Liz concentrated hard, her cheeks turning red, vein popping out slightly in her neck, sweat breaking out on her skin, and I could hear her heart beat speeding up. To my amazement, the doorknob turned and the door swung open, letting in a cloud of smoke. Liz smiled, letting out a pained laugh.

"Oh, Liz! That's-" Simon began. He had no time to finish before Liz collapsed falling towards the floor. To more of my surprise, Simon lunged forward, catching her before her head could hit the ground.

Moving forward, I knelt down, scooping her up in my arms, and standing back up. "Let's go." I ordered.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're touching her. Just...gross." Tori mumbled.

Ignoring Tori, everyone filed out, keeping low under the smoke.

It was hard to see. The smoke stung my eyes, the sirens killed my ears, the scents of burning wax, wood, mold, metals, and everything else on fire were nauseating me. My head was beginning to spin and I could barely walk down the stairs.

Even through the deafening siren, I heard the shrill laugh and nasally voice, "Wow, I didn't think you mutts would make it out of that room. Gotta say it's a nice surprise. Now we get to have a little fun."

Instantly, I searched for the threat, scanned everyone, looked for exits, planned a strategy. I could see a figure in the smoke, a feminine silhouette that was approaching.

"Who is th-th-that?" Chloe asked, stuttering.

Anger flared up within me as I thought about all the people I had to protect. I couldn't let them get hurt.

**I know, I know. I hate me too. It's a big cliff hanger, but if I don't post something now, It'll be another month or so. This will motivate me! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
